Future Pain
by WhyAreMyShipsSinking
Summary: 'But he couldn't protect her, and he left her all alone. His famous words backfired on him. Because he died for her. They all did. Though they didn't know it yet.' The story of Future Lucy's death in Natsu's point of view, with a bit of a twist at the end. I don't own Fairy Tail. Contains spoilers, death and violence. Read at your own risk. Nalu one-shot.


**A/N - Hello everybody! I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend, who gave me the idea for this story (more like I completely copied her idea… hehe whoops. Sorry Anna-chan!). This is a spin off one-shot ending of when Future Lucy died. Please note, there are spoilers and scenes that are directly from the anime and manga, so read at your own risk. This my first fic, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to; I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

I felt my heart stop at those words. "Lucy Heartfilia… Lucy Heartfilia… Lucy Heartfilia". Her name echoed in my mind, playing over and over like a broken record. Everything went into slow motion as I ran, trying vainly to stop that arrow of darkness from finding its target. But despite my efforts, it continued to cut through the air, and I could only call her name in spite of knowing that it would do nothing to help her. Watching helplessly as she tried to dodge the deathly arrow, the world around me disappeared till I was left with only her, the arrow and the darkness. I could see nothing but her as I watched in despair knowing all too well that nothing could save her. All I could see was her as the arrow grew closer and closer; her eyes dilated in fear. Fear over took my body, as images and memories of her plagued my mind; adventures we would never be able to go on again. I could see nothing; fear clouding my vision in a state of panic. In a flourish of fabric and golden locks I was snapped back to reality, pulled into the present by an anguished cry.

My eyes widened in shock, pupils shrinking till they were only dots in a sea of white. She hit the floor, blood pouring out of her, hood pulled back to reveal the face of its target. Lucy's face. An agonized scream pierced through the shocked silence as Lucy dropped to her knees at the side of her saviour: herself. Dilated eyes filled with shock and horror stared into its own, searching the eyes identical to hers for answers. "Hold on!" she cried in desperation as she held her future self, Happy crying by her side.

"I didn't… close the portal…" future Lucy winced. "I know! I would never do that!" Lucy replied in distress, holding herself closer, "Why did you protect me?!".

"You're me in the past… so if you die, I would disappear anyway." She responded to her past self, "Dying with myself at my side… it feels weird" she continued, eyes shining with unshed tears of pain.

"It feels weird for me, too! Don't die!" Lucy cried.

"H-Hey, what about Healing Magic?" Pantherlilly asked, shock embedded in his voice. "With a wound that deep, nothing can…" Carla trailed off.

"That's okay. Enough…" Future Lucy cried, "I never thought I would be able to see you guys again… but I did, one more time.", She smiled, eyes overflowing with tears, "That alone… makes me happy…".

"Lucy… No don't die!" Happy cried out, stepping closer to her dying form.

"I'm not… from this age… No. I'm not from this world." She said, voice laced with pain as she placed her hand on his furry blue cheek, his little paws hugging it closer to his small body as he shook, tears in his eyes. "The me of this world…" she continued, "Will live on with her comrades. Don't be sad".

"I am sad!" he shouted, "I don't care what world you're from! I don't care what anyone says! Lucy is Lucy! Your my friend! Of course I'm sad! Your my mummy!" he cried, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged her.

I ground my teeth as I shook with emotion; sadness, despair, anger, pain, and _love_ swirling inside me as I tried to contain myself.

Turning away from the crying Happy she held close to her, she said to her past self, "Hey, show me your guild mark". Lucy gasped in surprise, but complied non the less, lifting her right hand for her future form to see. Lifting her own right hand to touch her past self's, the tears in her eyes finally flowed free down her cheeks.

"Your… Your right hand…" Lucy shook, tears building in her eyes as she stared at her future self's bare hand.

I shook harder as the memory of Lucy smiling, right hand lifted to show off her brand new pink guild mark as she cried out in bliss "Natsu! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!". My rosy pink hair cast my eyes into shadows as I ground my teeth harder, trying my best to keep my tears from spilling from my eyes.

"I wanted to… have more…" her eyes turned glassy, and her voice strained with effort, "adventures…" she choked out before her head hit the floor, her hand following close behind. "Protect… the future" she whispered, voice echoing off the wall and in my mind, before she slipped into darkness. My eyes widened in shock, the anger and despair coursing through my body silencing the conversation of my enemy and comrades into muffled voices.

All that was going through my brain was one sentence, repeated over and over like a mantra. 'Lucy is dead. Lucy is dead. Lucy is dead. Lucy is dead. Lucy is –' the voice of my enemy cut through my thoughts; "Everything is decided by destiny!". "Protect… the future" her voice echoed in my mind, and something in my mind snapped. Fire burning in my eyes, I spun to face him, hand ablaze with fire as I shouted in anger "I'll burn your destiny to ash!", punching him, fire swallowing his shadows and sending him fly back. "I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future!" I roared "Protect the future… I promise I will!" I vowed, tears pouring from one eye while the other blazed read in the shadows my hair cast on my face. I could only yell to tell Lucy to get out of here and wait to be sure all my friends had left, before the anger took over my body, stained my vision red, and I attacked.

* * *

I could feel myself sinking, being consumed by darkness. I fell unconscious? I lost… "Natsu! Hang in there!" a voice pierced through the silence of my mind. I latched onto that voice, and grabbed hold of a shoulder.

"Natsu! The voice cried out in surprise. "I gotta… go" I told the person, who's voice I recognised as Ultear's, as I pulled myself up and out of the pit of shadows that threatened to drag me under. "You can't move yet!" the Ultear cried again, but I ignored her warning and asked "How is Lucy?".

When I received nothing but silence I lifted my head, and my eyes fixed on her dead form, laying a little away from me. "Lucy…" I called, standing up despite the immense pain it shot down my body, and staggered forward, never taking my eyes off her. I struggled forward, my eyes never leaving her as I gripped my side, blood slipping through my fingers and soaking my clothes, as I collapsed on my knees in front of her.

Realisation hit me: Lucy is dead. She died because I couldn't protect her. I'm pathetic. I couldn't even protect the one person I love the most in the world.

My body shook with tears as I threw my body over hers, crying out in pain and despair, "DAMIT!". I just sat there, crying over her body. _Lucy's_ body. Then I felt something, something, hidden beneath her cloak. Hastily, I lifted away the cloak that had covered her whole body. My eyes widened it shock, fresh tears springing to my eyes at the sight before me. My scarf. Clutched tightly in her hand was my scarf, alongside of Happy's pack, and her celestial keys, one of which was broken, scorched and slightly torn from the fight that took place in her timeline.

My body shook when realisation hit me once again. I died. Happy died. We all died. And she survived… we left her all alone. This was all she had of us. She must have searched through the rubble of the war ground to find these, and her keys… Aquarius' was broken… what could have happened?

Tears fell from my eyes and landed on her body. Her _dead_ body. She only had these to remember us by. She took our most precious possessions, because she knew that we wouldn't want them to be lost and forgotten. "Lucy… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I left you all alone… I couldn't protect you…" I whispered, my body shaking as I cried out, my voice laced with pain and sorrow. "LUCY!"

* * *

 **A/N – Okay, so that was my first story, I hope you liked it! I wonder… did this make you cry? I almost cried while writing this. And I know I know, its basically just that same as what happened in the original anime just in Natsu's point of view! Heck, even the words are the same! I only added one sentence, but other than that, the speech is pretty much the exact same till the end bit. Oh well, I just really wanted to include the bit with Natsu's scarf and Happy's pack. And Aquarius' key! Just a nod to what Future Lucy probably would have done during the Dragon war. If you're reading this after you have watched/read the Tartaros arc, than you'll understand. And Nalu! My favourite ship! Yay! I also loved the bit where I added in Happy's speech that Lucy was his mummy! So cute. (And yes, I spell mummy with a U, I'm not American). Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please try and hold back on the burns and roasts. It's my first story and a young writer so get over my bad writing skill! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little one shot!** **Sky Princess**

 **Word Count – 1690 words**


End file.
